1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sneaker and, more particularly, pertains to ornamenting a sneaker to simulate the sight and sound of a snake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sneakers, shoes and other footwear of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sneakers, shoes and other footwear of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ornamenting footwear through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,173 to Spier discloses a high tech footwear with foot-actuated pump and expandable air bladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,528 to Villari, Jr. et al. discloses a sneaker with insole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,102 to Hill discloses a velcro-encapsulated label for shoes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,204 to Terrell discloses an ornamental design for an interchangeable sneaker.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,513 to Sachs et al. discloses an ornamental design for a sneaker with a characteristic feature of an oxford look.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,074 to Gucci discloses an ornamental design for a sneaker with the characteristic feature of a GG monogram.
In this respect, the sneaker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ornamenting a sneaker to simulate the sight and sound of a snake.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sneaker which can be used for ornamenting a sneaker to simulate the sight and sound of a snake. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.